


Let Us Love You

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bilingual, Cuddling, Cute, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Polygamy, Relationship Reveal, age gap, so much fucking cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Chris is in a dark place, until Stiles reassures him his insecurities are not only invalid, but silly.Peter is scared to show weakness, but decides love isn't one.The night ends in cuddling.





	Let Us Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Bolded text is them speaking Polish

Being in a secret relationship was fun, for a while. When it started sneaking around was exciting. Coming up with excuses, going on dates in others towns. It was sort of exhilarating. Now, after 11 months of sneaking around all Stiles Stilinski wanted to do was curl up with his boyfriends when all the other couples in the pack did.

Stiles was a tactile creature who oozed affection and wanted _nothing_ more than go be allowed to openly love those he loved. Thanks to societal fucking norms, his relationship was ‘wrong’. He didn't care. Fuck what other people thought, they were fucking happy, okay? It was nobody's business but their own. Peter agreed. Chris, did not.

He wasn't as secure as his partners. It wasn’t that he didn’t love his boyfriends, because he did, more than he had ever loved his wife. He loved them more than he knew he could love any single person, let alone two. He was scared. Scared that Stiles was too young and would leave and find someone younger, someone his own age, someone _better_ than Chris. He was scared of the looks he would receive, how people would always look at him with disgust for being with someone so much younger, as if he didn’t already look at himself that way. He was scared Peter was only there because of Stiles. They didn’t go out without him, didn’t spend much time just the two of them. Stiles didn’t really spend time with them individually either. Chris asked once, why they never did things in twos. _‘This relationship has three people Chris, that’s why we always do things together’_. But why would either of them want him? He was old and broken.

That’s where his mind was during today’s pack meeting. He was in the kitchen with the ‘heavy hitters’, as Stiles had dubbed them much to Scott’s amusement. Himself, Derek, Scott, Stiles, Allison and Malia stood around a map, planning how to deal with a witch coven who wouldn’t just leave, despite the multiple times they were tried to politely ask them. _‘I’m so fucking done with Scott you guys. If he doesn’t plan to act tonight we’re dealing with this on our own.’_ Stiles had said before the pack meeting, when the three of them were still tangled together in bed, cuddling with sloppy kisses and light grinding. That’s what they were now. An old couple who traded kisses just for sake of kisses. But then they had to put on their masks, fall into the rolls the pack expected of them. They drove separately, after Stiles’ magic took the scent of each other away, something Peter absolutely hated, and honestly so did the two humans.

He didn’t even notice Peter enter the room. Chris was off to the side, lost to his own insecurities as often happened during pack meetings. All the young couples together, openly showing how in love they were when he had to hide his. It made him sick some days, how he would never really be able to love them. They went to France for a week, a few months ago. It was the best week of his life. Stiles went up to everyone and in butchered French told everyone he could that, _‘These are my hot boyfriend’s!’_ which caused Peter to laugh and Chris to flush in embarrassment. But no one cared, no one said anything and after the first few hours he just forgot. Forgot he should be ashamed and just _lived_ and _loved_ them, because he finally could.

He wasn’t sure what his face was doing. Probably something bitter but he was so caught up within his own mind that he didn’t care. That was until Stiles, speaking polish, cut through the haze.

 **“I wish I could love like you deserved to be loved. Openly and freely, so you never have to again doubt my affections for you.”** Stiles was staring at Chris, not outright, his head was facing down but his eyes were staring at him from under his eyelashes. He was expecting the boy to be looking at Peter, but he wasn’t, **“You are my world. My life. I would not be myself without your love.”**

And yeah, woah. That was almost enough to bring him to tears, but it was Peter, also speaking in Polish, that made it happen, **“You can never know how much we love you. We only want to be with you, in every way we can. If that means behind closed doors than so be it, but you deserve better. We also deserve better. How can love this strong be anything other than good?”**

Chris had to choke back a sob, because he always knew. He knew they loved him but for them to say so openly, albeit in a language only the three of them would understand, was something that hadn’t happened since their trip. He felt the first tear fall, felt it fall down his face and tasted the salt when it hit his lip. Luckily they were the two only looking at him, they were the only two who would see him like this. It wasn’t the first time he had cried in front of them, wouldn’ t be the last. But it was the first time he had cried in front of anyone other than family in years. That was why when Stiles came up to him, uncertainty and insecurity and so _much_ hope in his face he didn’t think. Didn’t question it, just pulled the younger man into his arms and held him close, Stiles hugging him just as tightly.

“I’m ready.” Chris whispered into Stiles neck, placing a small kiss into the skin there out of habit. He knew Peter heard. His laughter was so full of simple joy that Chris and Stiles had to laugh too. Stiles stepped back, letting his hands trails down Chris’ arm till he held both hands in his own, and walked backwards to Peter who was still laughing. The pack was watching them, so they saw when Stiles placed a kiss to Chris’ cheek, then one to the corner of Peter’s mouth. It wasn’t until Peter’s arm were wrapped around Stiles waist, chest flush to back, Stiles face tucked into Chris’ neck who hugged them from the front that the rest of the kitchen caught up.

Allison cheered, shouted at Malia, “Finally, fucking finally this is so awesome!” Who just laughed and agreed that, “Yeah, took them long enough.” Causing Stiles to erupt into giggles and pull Chris even closer while leaning back into Peter.

It was good until Scott growled, shifting into Beta form at some perceived threat. Peter’s eyes flashed behind Stiles’ head. What Chris wasn’t expecting was for Stiles to just groan in annoyance, placing another kiss to Chris’ neck before untangling himself, pulling Chris and Peter together to fill the gap of his absence. He placed himself in front of the two protectively, and Chris could see the air shift around the young man.

When he spoke, his voice wasn’t his own, and when he told Scott to back off the Alpha actually stumbled backwards, shift being pushed back. He walked over to the couch and made grabby hands towards his boyfriends. Was Stiles the most mature person? Not really. He was needy okay, and he started to whine when Chris and Peter didn’t immediately come towards him.

“I want cuddles!” Stiles said, not even ashamed at how whiny he sounded. He was still waiting beside the couch, glaring daggers into his boyfriends who _still_ hadn't moved, _and_ they weren't even hugging each other anymore, “I swear to god I will kill you both off!”

Stiles placed his hands on his hips, face determined as he stared at the two older men. Derek had started a low, rumble-y growl that was loud enough to makes Peter’s eyes flash and a place a protective arm around Chris’ waist. Stiles was having none of it. He wanted cuddles. “You can measure dicks later!” Stiles’ glare cut over to Derek, effectively shutting him up by flashing his own eyes pure white, “I swear to god if one of you isn't rubbing my feet by the time I get to 5 neither of you get cuddles for a _month_! And I’m not cooking for that month either!!”

Stiles ignored the snort from Malia, and started to count. He was _not_ above threatening food. It was one of the only leverage he had! He was in a relationship with a werewolf and a supernatural hunter, what else could he bargin with? When he got to three Chris came forward, eyes never leaving Stiles and the boy could see just how tense he was.

By the time Chris got there he already had his arms opened, jumping when Chris reached for him, wrapping his legs around his thighs. It was a practiced move, easy and comfortable and Chris was really, _really_ good at holding Stiles up. It was even hotter than when Peter did. Chris didn't have supernatural powers, just a really hot body that he took very good care of.

Stiles made a very content humming sound (he was basically purring) and pressed kisses all over Chris’ face until he finally relaxed. He liked being able to look down at Chris. Peter and Stiles were eye level with each other and Chris just a bit taller, so he liked having the added height sometimes. Chris laughed after Stiles kissed both his eyelids, and turned to sit, keeping Stiles in his hold. He sat slowly so Stiles could properly straddle him, and held his body close to his own when they were seated.

It was nice, for about 15 seconds until Stiles leaned back and _shouted_ , “Peter you insufferable asshole!” He shifted in the older man's arms until he sitting in his lap sideways, legs spreading out over the couch, “Rub my fucking feet!”

But Peter, the idiot he was, just crossed his arms and glared. He clearly wasn't enjoying Stiles demanding him around like this, at least not in front of the pack. Stiles saw that too, the tenseness that meant he was literally forcing himself to stay still, the uncertainty and fear in his eyes. So Stiles changed his tactics, lowered his voice and blinked up at him, and literally _purred_ when he asked, “Please baby? I just want you close?”

And dear god, you might as well kill him now because Peter would never refuse either of his lovers. Never had, really. It didn't change that he disgusted at the thought of appearing weak in front of a pack that had never accepted him, not truly. He was certain if he was an Alpha his own pack would consist solely of himself, Stiles, Chris, Malia and Allison. Maybe Lydia too. Oh, and John if the man wanted. Either way he wasn't going to willingly give away weakness and that's what love was. What love would always be to him. And the fact that Stiles knew that, knew that about _him_ meant the world to Peter.

So when Peter said in Polish, _“I’m scared,”_ and Stiles answered _“So are we.”_ he stepped forward. He loves them, so much. But maybe that could be a strength now that they weren't hiding it.

Stiles lifted his legs and let Peter sit, annoyed when him and Chris weren’t even touching. He growled a little, using his heels to pull Peter close until his boyfriends sides were flushed together. He made a purring noise and put his feet in front of Peter’s chest, waiting for one of them to be rubbed. He laughed out when Peter rolled his eyes and grabbed the one closest and began his foot rub. And yeah, Stiles may have moaned a little because it felt _good_.

The pack was still staring at him and he wanted to fidget, to move around so he settled on taking Chris hand in his own and giving it a massage. He curled up, placing his head under Chris’ jaw and smiled when the older man pressed a kiss to his hair.

“Ugh you guys are _so_ disgusting!” Malia complained, plopping down on the floor in front of them, “Bad enough I have to see this at home! Now I have to be subject to it _here_ as well!”

“Hush missy, I’ll ground you!” Stiles huffed, hearing Allison laugh from the kitchen at their joke.

“You're not my dad!” Malia growled out playfully.

“Well I would be if I could legally marry both these idiots!” Stiles called back out, laughing with her. He didn't realize what he said until Chris was pulling back, looking at him with wide eyes.

“You’d marry us?”

“Well duh, I have engagement rings in my sock drawer!” Stiles laughed as Chris’ lips parted in a ‘o’ and Peter purred. “I’m waiting till I graduate, cause Peter would say yes but you wouldn't. We’ll just have to be engaged forever, and we can even have a fake wedding!” Stiles said before kissing Chris and leaning forward to press one to Peter’s jaw.

“Thank you.” Chris said softly, sharing a look with Peter.

“LYDIA!” Stiles shouted even though the girl was two feet away, staring at them with something akin to betrayal, “You get to plan the wedding!”

“What if _I_ wanted to plan the wedding, darling?” Peter asked, and it was the first time had spoken all night and Stiles just grinned

“Guess you'll have to work together!” Stiles laughed at Lydia's face. “All right guys, movie time!!”

Scott and Allison left after that, and when they came Scott wouldn't look at them and Allison looked mad. Stiles held open his arms and she crawled into his lap which earned a grunt from Chris at the added weight, but he didn’t complain as he rubbed her back. Stiles held her hand and didn’t comment how much her grip hurt, he just squeezed back.

He knew this wasn’t exactly going to be easy. Knew not everyone would accept them, knew it would be difficult. But, as he was currently curled up with his two boyfriends, his two best friends right beside him missing only his dad, he found he couldn’t really care. With this much love, it was easy to ignore everything else.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you!!!! i would love the feed back!!!
> 
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
